


Día 6 - Vergonzoso

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, University, Vida Universitaria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Con los amigos, bebiendo despreocupadamente, a veces se suelta algún secretito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 6 - Vergonzoso.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Compañeros universitarios.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria. Humor.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Con los amigos, bebiendo despreocupadamente, a veces se suelta algún secretito.
> 
> Palabras: 677.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 6 «información vergonzosa».

Salió del entrenamiento con los últimos, prácticamente cerrando la alberca con los entrenadores aunque estaba más enfocado en revisar un mensaje de Makoto donde le invitaba a acompañarlo a tomar algo junto con sus amigos, incluso le mandó la ubicación del bar donde estaban.

Inesperadamente uno de sus compañeros, Matsuda-kun, lo abrazó por los hombros para husmear en su celular.

─¿Ah? ¿Es tu novio? ─le gruñó por respuesta y bloqueó el celular pero él ya había visto.

»¡Entrenador! ¡Permiso para recrearnos! ─gritó sin soltar a Haru, sólo girando la cabeza hacia el entrenador.

─Nadie te está invitando a ti ─reclamó Haru.

El entrenador Watanabe pensó un poco.

─Bueno, mañana no habrá entrenamiento por mantenimiento ─razón por la cual esa noche salían tarde─ y es viernes, pueden ir.

─¡Genial! ─gritó otro y Haru suspiró.

«Mis compañeros se invitaron» envió a Makoto empezando a caminar sin esperar a ninguno.

«No te preocupes, entre más mejor ^^» respondió luego de unos momentos. Haru leyó el mensaje y guardó el celular esperando el autobús, sus tres compañeros, con quienes entrenaba el relevo, charlaban animadamente en torno a él. A decir verdad sí ponía atención a lo que decían pero no aportaba nada.

· · ·

─¿Que dice tu novio? ─preguntó una chica de nombre Kaede a Makoto que guardaba su celular.

─¿Eh? ¿Cómo saben que es él? ─preguntó con una sonrisita, ya con algunas cervezas encima.

─Por que sonríes de ese modo, bobo ─se burló otro de sus compañeros y todos empezaron a reír.

─Dice que sus compañeros de relevo vendrán también ─respondió luego de las risas.

─Oh, nadadores ─dijo Chiharu con cara ilusionada─ ¿se ven tan bien como Nanase-kun?

─Hey… ─empezó a reclamar Makoto pero fue interrumpido por Ryota.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué pueden tener ellos que no tengamos nosotros? ─para desgracia del grupo de amigos las chicas no perdían oportunidad de ir a ver los entrenamientos aunque tuvieran que trasladarse de universidad con el pretexto de acompañar a Makoto.

─¿Por dónde empezar? ─se burló Kaede.

─No les haría daño dar aunque sea una vueltas en la pista ¿saben? ─siguió Chiharu picando el estómago de Ryota, quien por cierto era su novio, con un dedo.

─¡Oye deja ahí!

─Niñas frívolas ─se quejó Kentaro rodando los ojos.

─Ah ¿pero si vinieran las chicas de gimnasia que dirían? ─siguió Kaede.

De algún modo terminaron enfrascándose en una discusión sobre los buenos atributos físicos de los deportistas.

Qué músculos, qué flexibilidad, qué resistencia, qué espaldas, qué piernas, qué brazos.

─Oye Makoto-kun ─dijo Ryota en algún momento─ ¿cuál es el mejor atributo de tu novio? ─preguntó alentado por el alcohol.

─¿Quéeeeee? No voy a contarte eso ─respondió medio riendo.

─¡Anda! ─las chicas insistieron también por saber ¿serían sus glúteos firmes, sus piernas fuertes, su abdomen… o algo más romántico como sus lindos ojos?

─¡Dilo! ─incluso Kentaro se unió, curioso─ No saldrá de aquí, nadie más lo sabrá.

Makoto ponía cada vez menos resistencia, riendo y pensando en lo que le gustaba del cuerpo de Haru, que en realidad era todo.

─Anda, anda ¿qué te gusta más?

─Está bien, está bien ─aceptó luego de un buen trago de cerveza.

La mesa entera quedó en silencio, Makoto los miró a todos.

─Es… un lunar que tiene en la ingle ─respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y un movimiento de cejas.

Los chicos rieron con picardía un solo instante pues un grito les interrumpió.

─¡Makoto!

Cinco cabezas miraron justo detrás de Makoto donde estaba un muy sonrojado Haru rodeado de tres chicos que trataban de aguantar la risa.

─¡Ha-Haru! ─Makoto también se puso rojo al verse descubierto y los borrachos volvieron a estallas de risas al ver su cara. Los nadadores no pudieron resistir y empezaron a reír también.

Makoto tuvo que llevarse a Haru fuera del bar para disculparse con él mientras los nadadores se acomodaban en la mesa, aquel desliz sin duda le saldría caro. Abstinencia hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa los amigos de Makoto tuvieron un nuevo motivo para reír pues con la cara que traía su amigo no les costó imaginar su castigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
